


You Need More Than Rich Parents To Intern Here

by Cornholio4



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Field Trip, Oneshot, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, also on FanFiction, field trip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: During a field trip to Stark Industries, Flash has been picking on Peter for ‘lying’ about his internship. He his caught punching Peter by staff members and yanks him away with him going to Mr Harrington to tell him that they don’t tolerate visitors assaulting company personnel.Then Tony Stark comes in and decides to let Peter and Flash’s class know exactly why he was denied an internship here.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 319





	You Need More Than Rich Parents To Intern Here

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the memories of:
> 
> Fleetwood Mac Co-Founder Peter Green, 1946-2020.
> 
> TV host Regis Philbin, 1931-2020.
> 
> May they both Rest in Peace and I hope for the best for their friends and family.

Peter Parker had been trying to stay unnoticed as his class was on a field trip to Stark Industries where he had been interning and most of his classmates; especially Flash Thompson hadn't really believed him. Coming up to the field trip Flash had been bragging about how Peter's lies would be revealed, how his own applications for an internship had been turned down and how it was obviously because that they don't accept high school students as interns.

During the trip Peter had just told Flash that he didn't care what he thought as he just kept ignoring him which was infuriating him. Flash finally when they were at the back of a line began pushing him up at a wall while shouting at him not to ignore him while using his insulting nickname.

However Flash was taken by the arm by an angry looking employee who Peter instantly recognised as one of his supervisors when he was over. He then caught the attention of the class as well as Mr Harrington as the supervisor said "Mr Harrington! Your school was warned for their students to be on their best behaviour, the forms you all signed warned there would be zero tolerance of any abuse towards personnel and that includes interns as well as the full time employees. This thug just assaulted using an inappropriate name towards Mr Stark's personal intern himself..." The supervisor shouted causing the eyes to widen of Flash and the students upon getting evidence that Peter was telling the truth. "What are you doing here anyway Mr Parker? Shouldn't you be in school..." The supervisor asked as Peter said that this was his class to which the supervisor was taken aback.

Mr Harrington began asking Peter if he was alright before they could get it sorted out while glaring at Flash, then came in Tony Stark himself causing them all to mutter as Tony said he caught the incident on his security footage. He was telling them all that while Peter wasn't here as an intern, the documents they all signed did say the zero tolerance policy extended to starting fights with other students while on the tour.

Flash was angry at his humiliation as he shouted that this wasn't there asking why P* Parker was given an internship and he wasn't, that he thought it would be because they don't accept high school students. "We don't usually but we do go for showing promise and talented students. We looked over your applications and sorry to say that they were not impressive. Your grades looked to be nothing special and sorry to say we are looking for those who got into schools like Midtown School of Science and Technology for more than merely how wealthy their parents were." Tony said with laughter from the class at Flash's humiliation grew.

Flash was escorted by security to the bus to be looked over by the driver and warned that until further notice he was banned from the premises. Tony personally called the school and Aunt May, even saying that he would pay the legal fees for a lawyer if Flash kept harassing Peter for retribution. Flash got detention for a month, kicked off the decathlon and warned to stay away from Peter and his friends. His parents furious had him grounded indefinitely with the keys to his dad's car taken away.

Flash was a laughing stock when it got out that Tony Stark himself told Flash that interns need to be more special than just having rich parents. Peter got a bit popular when it got around that he was actually a personal intern of Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a Field trip to Stark Industries short story where there were no Irondad and just seeing Flash getting karma for his bullying, including the physical bullying that shows up in fanfics despite the fact that MCU Flash is the bullying of the rich snob type.


End file.
